kyle is on the grid
by doomforzombies16
Summary: other side of curiosity killed the kat
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing **

**Base off beafstew's tron story**

I was running for my life again, somehow my best friend nick wrapped me up in another fight so I ducked into an abandoned arcade. I looked around for a place to sit for a little bit. I dint find one so I went into the basement and found a computer I sat down turn it on and I was blinded. I open eyes and I am surrounded by men in black and orange suites someone said "he is a user, get him" so I started running for my life again I see a motorcycle of some kind I got on it and sped away as I was speeding away I heard. "Nightlife go after him" I look behind me a see a group of people dive and motorcycles from around them.

After a while of speeding I come across a government checkpoint looking thing more men standing around the checkpoint one says program halt I did not as I went through I saw two "programs" duck into a shipping container then a transport ship type thing picked it up and flew away. I fallowed it to a building that looked like an arena. I went to it I knew I was not getting pass the guards so I pulled up to the side of the building to for a way in. I found I could climb it so did and found a vent. I climb in the vent and see the two programs with six other programs then I realize that this is a lot the two tron movies. I then realize the programs were being move. I fallowed them to the center of the arena. Then a program started to give a small speech when he was done a voice stated the game type, difficulty, stuff like that. Then seven or eight program jump in done flips and tricks to impress the crowd then they pull discs their backs. I reach behind me to feel if I a disc because I notice as I was climbing up the arena I had on an outfit the most of the programs. However, mine was white and black. When I check if I a disc and I did just then the programs that were doing the tricks and flips finish there showing off. I lost my grip and fell right in front of the programs from the checkpoint facing the other programs I got ready to fight


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING **

After the I got the lightcycle from that gang I got a job at able's garage. A few days later a blackout hit well power outages hit everyone was calling them **A** blackout luckily for me my shift ended I was going to work on a custom baton that could turn into a lightcycle, lightjet, or an atv. I decided on investigating the power outages instead I found that tesler was drilling for something all I knew was it had to be stopped no matter what. I had a guard suit so I can sneak behind enemy lines so I put it on and got my orders from Paige. I see the renegade then guards start running around saying there is a security breach I they were all running in the opposite way of the renegade I was about to go on patrol I ran to help the other guards.

**Nick's pov**

A few days after the fight Kyle dint show up for school all week Friday I ask rahne to help me find him. She would help Saturday. After school, I went to Kyle's house to see if there were any tools to help us find him but I found nothing. Saturday at noon rahne came to my house I showed her I started the fight she said she got his scent then asked me if Kyle talked about her. This took me by surprise I said no not to me. She looked sad I said let focus on finding him she said your right let's find Kyle. She led us to an old arcade then down stairs, she lost the trail at a computer. Then I saw Kyle's phone I know something was wrong because he would never leave his phone. I sit at the computer to try to see if the webcam caught anything that can help. Next thing I know I'm in the middle of nowhere. I see a tower of some kind I walk to it. Then a whole lot of people were running after me my first instinct was to run. They caught me though.

**Rahne's pov**

I helped nick find Kyle. We ended up in a basement of an old arcade nick sat at a computer turned it on to find anything on the webcam to see what happen to Kyle. Then the computer booted up then nick disappeared. I ran back to the mansion to get Forge's help. He said he would help I showed him the computer that nick sat at. Forge turn on the computer but he knew that when it turned on. Forge finally sat down at the computer and opened a few files. Forge says he found a "world" in the computer and that where nick is. However, he needs more time to pinpoint nick and even more time to bring him back.

**Kyle's pov **

We headed back to the drill. Tesler was there asking Paige why the drill was off and put Pavel charge. After a little bit a computer said "_drill overload evacuate all personal from the premises"_. A program ask pavel _"should we evacuate"_ pavel said "_if it was sirius there would be a" _just then the computer started counting down from 30. Pavel finish his sentence saying _"countdown" _I hide to change into the renegade I remembered his outfit 100%. I walked behind Pavel taped his shoulder he turn around and yell what. I just give him a casual salute the turn on my heels start running and leap to my lightcycle speed into a tunnel. I hear Pavel yell the renegade get him. Then guards fallowed me into the tunnel. In the tunnels, I saw a bridge was destroyed I also saw zed holding a broken baton I checked to see if the guards were still behind me so I stop pulled zed on the back of my lightcycle and sped out of the tunnel once out I stopped kick off zed and sped off. Then speed off to save nick.

**Nick's pov **

The people that caught me took me to someone named Clu. He took something off mine back. Then he pressed something on it and it brought up everything from me turning on that computer to now. Then he said _"so you're a user" _then he called someone named nightlife. Then he told nightlife to train me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**Rahne's pov**

I get back to the arcade the next day when I get there Forge says, "_I found nick! It looks like all the all the people in the world in the computer has a code when someone like Kyle, you, me, or nick go into this world we get code unique to humans. I also found three more humans I thing one is Kyle" _I asked_ "how do you know which is nick" forge said "I was able to get in his memory just long enough to see him turn on the computer then end in a desert of some sort I can try and pull up what he sees and hears."_

**Nick's pov **

Nightlife and I were training when clu came in and said you we got reports that tesler has problems from the Renegade go see what you two can find out about this. We both said yes sir. Clu walked away nightlife said you catch on fast I said thanks nightlife said we better get going we took our light jets argon. I got a pain in my head I almost crashed into nightlife. She said woah what happened I lied and said just still getting use to all this. Ok just don't let anyone know we are users.

**Rahnes pov **

Who is he talking with? I asked myself forge left. I had to get back to the mansion left the computer on.

**Kyle pov **

I went to Argos to ask around about nick I was careful about how I worked my questions. After I asked around, I had a tail I hoped on to the roofs to lose my tail it works. I saw beck Kat and another program get surrounded. I was about to jump down to help but another program beat me to the punch and help them. So not being as my paranoid self I left to try to find nick.

After a little bit more looking, I saw a recognizer heading towards beck and Kat I figured that someone thought beck was the Renegade or Kat was jinx. The one reason I came to that was she tends to be with beck less than zed Mara and me. I don't see her that much period. Anyway, I turn to the renegade then hopped down they all look at me as if I had two head. Beck asked who am I. I said, _"I'm the renegade"_ he then asked _"who is the renegade." _I bite my lip took off my helmet he said _"Kyle?"_ I said, _"Yep beck what happen why are you in Argos"_ his memory came back to him _"but how did I get my memory back if I still don't have my disc?"_ He asked I said, _"I'm hard to forget" _then another program derezzed the program brainwashing beck tossed three discs to the program beck and Kat before. The recognizer was closing in I said go I'll keep them off you I put on the helmet and waited for three programs were out of sight the program that gave them the disc got ready to fight I change to the renegade then we waited the recognizer to land.

**Beafstew and I have talked to make it easier for us our ffs are not going to line up **


End file.
